


Lacesper Oneshots

by whispered_whimsies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Insert, and possibly, ghost/human relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_whimsies/pseuds/whispered_whimsies
Summary: His starlight and her moonbeam. His sunshine and her candlelight. Their quiet place at daylight's end. A phantom and his human girl.
Relationships: Lace Orion/Casper Darlow, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Monster Works





	1. Bubble Bubble, Hold the Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to them to romanticize the mundane; in each other's eyes, every moment is imbued with magic.

“Enjoying yourself?” A smooth, rich voice teases from across the bathroom.

Lace sinks deeper into the bath, giggling as fizzy, popping bubbles all but blanket her.

Two eyes, yellow as the moon, flash a playful twinkle.

“Good.” Casper turns to the mirror, running a thin comb through wispy, night-blue locks of hair. He adjusts the collar of his pajamas with a satisfied smile. Before popping off to bed, Casper leans into the water closet one last time. His eyes settle fondly on the smiley, bubble-covered girl. “The bed is ready when you are, angel.”

“Okay! I’ll be out in a minute.” After freshening up herself, Lace all but bolts into bed with Casper.

He chuckles, catching her in his arms and holding on tight.

She snuggles into his shoulder and hums sweetly.

“I love you, precious,” the phantom dotes, peppering her forehead with kisses.

A wide, sleepy smile brightens Lace’s lips.

“Love you more.”


	2. A Fateful Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon, everyone. This is Casper. Let me tell you all a story I'm rather fond of-- the day I met the love of my life.

I was but a frightful child— a small, inconsequential speck in the vast expanse of our city. Pavement latched onto the soles of my shoes and tethered me to the ground. My throat ran dry as I gazed upon the looming establishment before me. The shopping center, a staple of our city, threatened engulf me with its great, gaping maw. Before I could even think to stagger backwards, a hand reached for mine. A small glance to the left revealed the bright, cheerful smile of my dear friend, Leon.

Teeming with bravery, Leon sprinted through the double doors with me in tow. The intimidatingly-massive mall bustled with eager shoppers, and my gaze quickly grew restless. Leon stopped at a large store, eyes sparkling with excitement. The blinding, siren-red sign was bedecked with an equally-bright star. Without haste, Leon pulled me into the store and up a set of stairs. Here, blue carpet with busy swirls blanketed the floor. Various trinkets lined wooden walls, but what drew my companion’s attention were a set of tall aquariums settled against the back rooms. In his excitement, he let go of my hand and beelined for the tanks.

To my horror, this left me strewn in a crowd of tall, formidable strangers. Just as I had resigned myself to drowning, a lady in uniform with a bright, flashy smile filtered the crowd into another room. Like a rowboat at sea, I gave in to the pull of the crowd’s tide and followed suit. Black folding chairs formed neat, modest lines around the centerpiece of the room— a rather large stage. The elevated platform was adorned with bulky cutouts of yellow and white flowers. _How curious,_ I thought.

The lady advised us all to take our seats. While this certainly could’ve been an opportune moment to escape, my curiosity convinced me to stay. Cautiously, I made my way to the back row. It was not long before music filled the room. Stage lights flickered to life, and white spotlights drew my attention to the center of the stage.

That’s when _she_ appeared. A girl not much younger than I stepped onto the stage in a perky, floral dress. She threw a hand on her hip and gave the sweetest smile.

I sat up straight and my heart stilled. She was a beacon of light, and before I knew it, I was heading towards her.

The girl twirled, and her dress billowed like petals in the wind. Her audience cheered and clapped, delighted by the performance. Though I was equally enthralled, from this distance, I could see with clarity something the audience failed to notice— she looked _exhausted_. Her long lashes fell heavily over those twinkling, hazel eyes, and immediately I felt kinship with her. Despite our differences— her captivating aura and my mousy apprehension— we were two shards of the same star. Neither of us wanted to be here.

At this point I realized, with some embarrassment, that I was practically hanging over the stage.

Those beautiful eyes fell on me, and curiosity shone through the tiredness in them.

With a thrumming heart and wide eyes, I did the only thing one could think to do when in the presence of a princess— I bowed.

She raised a hand to her petite, rosy lips and giggled. I was quick to mirror her infectious smile, lost in the moment until a familiar voice pulled me from my thoughts.

“Casper!” Leon scurried in, tugging at my sleeve. “There you are! Come on, you have to see these fish!”

And just like that, I was dragged away again. Though she might not have known it, that giggle would replay in my mind for weeks. I’d always remember her as the little flower who brightened my heart on that frightful, fateful day.


	3. My Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like an elixir, he steals away her bad days and replaces them with sunshine.

“Really, if you told me to I would punch them for you. Sans hesitation.”

She snorts, looking up at him in surprise.

To emphasize his point, he forms a fist, closes one eye, and punches outward. His lips form a small ‘o’ as he whispers “pow” for dramatic effect. “Square on the nose.”

“They didn’t mean anything by it!”

“And neither will I. What’s a good bustle between ‘friends’, anyhow? I can see it now: ‘thank you for objectifying my girlfriend. Take this as a token of my gratitude.’” He punches his faux target again. A tuft of deep blue hair falls over a pair of aureate eyes. The phantom blows air from the corner of his mouth in an attempt to knock the straggler back into place.

When this proves unsuccessful, Lace steps in, gently parting her boyfriend’s hair for him. 

Casper all but melts into Lace’s touch as her soft fingers grace his forehead. He sighs, leaning into her palm and peppering it with kisses.

“Dearest, you’re gorgeous, but your beauty shines from your heart and spirit. And from those big, beautiful eyes.” He presses his forehead to hers, losing himself in the warmth of the hazel eyes that stare back at him.

She nuzzles against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Thank you, boo.” The glow of his eyes is warm and soft, like vanilla candles under pale moonlight. She runs a delicate hand over his cheek, awestruck by his beauty. “You’re gorgeous, too… I could lose myself in your eyes.” She punctuates this statement with a nervous giggle, realizing her words have gotten away from her.

He flushes berry-blue, overcome by breathy, moonstruck laughter. 

“Are you trying to kill me twice, dearest?”

“It’s payback for being so charming!” She plants a trail of kisses along the bridge of his nose.

“Hah, angel!” The blush spreads to his ears, and the phantom rests both his shaking arms on the small of her back. He leans close to her ear and smirks devilishly. “Your kisses are _irresistible_.” 

Much to Casper’s delight Lace sinks into his shoulder, buying him time to catch his breath. He smooths a hand over her hair, and she squeals into his shirt.

“I’ll get you one day!” Though Lace’s muffled voice is high and nervous, there is still determination in her words.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” he retorts, snuggling into her shoulder.

“Handsome devil!”

“Precious angel.”

She squeaks again, lightly punching his back.

“No fair!”

He laughs into her hair.

Once her face has finally cooled, she looks back up at him with a fond smile.

“You always make me feel better. It’s like magic.”

“Then you must be an enchantress.” He runs a hand through her chestnut locks.

“Thank you for making me feel special,” she whispers, snuggling into his chest.

“Thank you for making me the luckiest man in the world.”


End file.
